U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,308,220 and 3,538,545, these patents being representative of the prior art wherein counter-rotating dies each carry a circular row of plastic extrusion orifices in close proximity to each other and in most of these prior art patents the orifices are disposed at an angle to each other so that the filaments extruded from one circular row of orifices impinge upon the filaments being extruded from the other row of orifices while the rows are rotated in counter-rotation relative to each other about a common rotary axis. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,538,545 some of the plastic filaments are caused to expand laterally into contact with the filaments extruded from an adjacent die. All of these prior art methods including many of the methods and devices disclosed in the foregoing patents as well as in the art cited thereagainst extrude the hot plastic filaments into welded relationship with each other in the atmosphere and oxidation as well as embrittlement occurs at the weld intersections which generally reduces the strength of the plastic netting so produced. Consequently, netting produced by prior art means and method may require the use of more plastic due to the fact that the filaments must be made of a greater cross sectional area in order to compensate for the effects of oxygen in the atmosphere and also from embrittlement which imposes an insipient failure at each weld area depending upon the relative stress and relative cross section of the filaments.